Field of the invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a communication method for a multimedia broadcast multicast service (MBMS) in a wireless communication system, and an apparatus using the method.
Related Art
A multimedia broadcast multicast service (MBMS) is a service in which a plurality of transmission points (TPs) simultaneously transmit the same data packet to a plurality of users. Since the plurality of users receive the same multimedia data, resource efficiency can be increased. A Multimedia Broadcast multicast service Single Frequency Network (MBSFN) provides transport features for an MBMS service in 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE).
In general, the MBMS is provided as one of additional services. However, a carrier designed to provide only the MBMS service is introduced recently.
There is a need for a method for effectively providing the MBMS service in a dedicated carrier for the MBMS service.